


Just A Song

by Persnicketese



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persnicketese/pseuds/Persnicketese
Summary: It was just a fun song Shaxx sung to Saint-14 as you went about your business. It didn't mean much. Until revelations about it change everything and lead to a showdown between you and the one you loved most. Hopefully your call can bring him back and save you both in the process.Based on fun thoughts after watching MyNameisByf's lore video about the song.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny), Guardian/Saint-14/Shaxx (Destiny), Male Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny), Nonbinary Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny), Saint-14 (Destiny)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Just A Song

It was just a song. A moment of laughter and needed levity listening to Saint and Shaxx as you went about your business. One you hummed in the quiet between the murmur of the mundane and the staccato of keeping humanity safe. It was a joke you brought up in the soft, private moments you shared with Saint in the mornings before duty claimed you both. It was just a song until the truth sharpened it to a weapon.

“It’s Savathûn’s song.” 

Eris Morn’s voice forced a lead brick into your insides, dragging your heart straight out of your body. Your own voice caught in your throat, a dozen denials and questions caught behind your lips. You swallowed them down, you had to focus on the path ahead of you. Whatever the reasons behind that insidious melody, you’d figure it out later. Right now you had a dungeon to clear.

Cold terror that continually clawed through you every time the song surfaced. Eris didn’t have a clue and the Drifter offered what you were sure was supposed to be a quip and little else. Whatever it was, Eris had told you during your last conversation about it, Savathûn was playing her cards close to her chest. The witch would reveal its true purpose in time. As you tried to process that, the Drifter added that the only thing you could do was prepare as best you could. Maybe some Gambit?

When you passed the threshold of your home, you sought out the only comfort you had, one that oddly was also entangled in this with you. When day faded into night and you could reclaim each other from your respective works you shared your concerns with Saint. Steadfast as ever, Saint promised that whatever Savathûn was planning, you’d fight it together. You weren’t alone anymore. You had him. 

It was reassuring and strong like the foundation of the Earth. No matter how much what went on that made your head spin, Saint was there to keep you grounded. A safe harbor. Home. A brief moment of relief, of quiet before the roar of the storm would overcome you both.

So when Savathûn finally sprung her plan into action it was all the worse when she tore it from you and worse still, turned what you loved into a weapon to hurt you. 

It was caught in your head the second you woke up that day, a twinge behind the eyes. As the day wore on it grew louder, the pain worse, throbbing in perfect time with the slow, dragging song. By the time afternoon rolled around the agony of it nearly made you faint, but your Ghost worked hard to keep you up. 

Your Ghost’s soft, encouraging words along with bursts of healing Light was all that kept you upright as you knew you had precious little time to figure things out before it reached a crescendo. 

The song in your head screeched like a hive wizard along a constant refrain, what few thoughts you could string together: Find Saint. 

You went stumbling through the Tower towards the hanger bay when you came into full view of the Traveller. You swore your Ghost said something but it was lost among the screaming pain and agonizing notes scraping against the inside of your head. You started to try to ask your Ghost what they were saying when you felt Light, pure and brilliant fill you.

The song stopped. The pain left your body and it felt as if someone put a cooling balm upon your soul. You gasped at the sudden silence and relief, a shiver worked down your spine. You quickly looked at your Ghost, hovering just over your shoulder, whirling in the air. “What just happened?”

“I told you. I felt Light. Just a whole lot of it. It was like channeling the Traveller into you. I don’t know why or how, but I think it’s protecting you.” Your Ghost sounded awestruck as it looked you over. 

“The Light or the Traveller?” You gathered your wits back together along with the Light around you and redoubled your stride to the Hanger. 

“Both? I don’t know.” Ghost trailed in your wake as you took stairs two at time. “Is it..working?”

The song was not quite gone as you had thought, or maybe hoped. You could hear it muffled in the distance, but the only thing you were sure of was that it’s hold on you was over. At least for now. 

“So far so good. We need to work fast while it is. If it’s affecting me like this…” unsaid words and fear hung dead in the air between you and your ghost. There wasn’t need to say them as you made your way to the Grey Pigeon. 

The normal crew and personnel that crowded the Hanger Bay were moving to the exits, their eyes glued to the where the Grey Pigeon was set. They turned to you, shouting words that bounced off of you as you dashed right for the familiar figure stumbling around with his hands on his head. 

“Saint!” Your voice echoed off the far flung walls of the bay, words colored with worry, with fear. 

You reached out to grab his shoulder, check on him when your well honed skills kicked into gear and you pivoted away as a Titan fist whistled dangerously close to your head. You sucked in breath as you continued to duck and weave as Saint swung out at you.

No. No no no no no. Please, no.

You could almost see the song wrapped around him like darkness infused chains. They pulsed in time with the infernal beat driving it forward. This was the purpose of the song. Turning Guardian against Guardian, allowing Savathûn to slip between the discordant notes and the chaos she was sewing. How could you oppose her and stop her when you were busy fighting the people you cared about? Damn her.

Shaxx, Eris, and who knew who else had heard this song were also tangled in this deadly web but you pushed aside those thoughts. You didn’t have time to dwell on them as you did everything in your power to not get hit by Saint’s powerful blows. 

You were thankful that so far he had stuck to melee. If bullets had started to fly, who knew who else would get hurt in it. You gritted your teeth as you stuck as close as possible, keeping him busy as you screamed for the personnel to get the hell out of there and find safety. 

In the half second it took you to look out of the corner of your eye to check to see if they were leaving, your world shattered and rocked as you felt a fist connect with your helmeted head. Stars exploded in your vision as your body connected with the floor, driving the breath from you. 

Countless years of battle had prepared you for fighting,but it wasn’t preparing you for the heartbreak and tidal wave of emotions slamming into you. It was all background noise as you gave yourself over to the instinct that dominated your life; to fight and survive. Without a thought you vaulted right back up and spun away from a follow up blow. 

“Saint. Please. I don’t want to fight you. Please.” The weight of unshed tears made your voice tremble as you begged Saint to stop. 

He didn’t even slow down as he began to reach for Perfect Paradox. Your mind went blank as you moved against him. You slammed into him to throw him off balance and then drove him into the ground. You straddled his hips, pinning his arms to the floor. The strain made your limbs shake as you tried to contain this powerful Titan. You would not let him grab the weapon you both shared, a shared existence like the two of you were sharing this life. 

Damn Savathûn for all of this.

“Fight it, Saint!” You cried out as you felt him start to win the struggle between the two of you. “I know this isn’t you. This is her. Fight it! Come back to me! Please, Saint, come back to me.”

You looked down to his helmet that shielded his face from your sight. You hoped he could see you, hear you. Void light started to coalesce around him, and you could feel the Light build up inside of him. You still stayed there, holding onto him. Your voice was soft, a rainbow of emotions that you hoped shone through to him. “Saint, Please. Comeback. I need you. I love you.”

There was a moment of hesitation and hope started to well up inside you as you prayed your words reached him. In a blinding moment of Light you felt an explosion of agony as you flew through the air, a shield of pure Void slamming into you. The darkness that ate away at your vision consumed it entirely as you hit the ground again with a horrific crunch and a sharp pain that took everything from you.

What felt like a moment later you came to, your Ghost nervously and hastily reviving you. It’s eye trained on the Titan that surged towards you. You told your Ghost to hide as you forced yourself to your feet. 

You called your Light to you as you felt him wield his shield, to slam you in the face, the gut, the legs. It took everything to stay standing under his onslaught, and you knew what would happen if you failed here. You couldn’t fail here. You just couldn't.

Your body screamed at you that it can’t take anymore and about to drop when the Light inside of you reached a brilliant peak. This time it’s different. You felt knowledge bubble up inside of you, and you knew what to do. No voice, no words, just instinct and you aren’t sure exactly how you know this but you just do.

Taking a deep breath you channeled the light into your hands.You take the blow of the shield against you without yielding a single inch, if you did you knew everything would be lost. You reached up and you lovingly took Saint’s head into your hands. He struggled for a moment, but only a moment before you felt the Light that silenced the song inside of you wrap itself around him.

The fight goes out of Saint and he nearly collapses into you as the last bit of Light extinguished the Void he had been wielding. Embracing you both fell to your knees to the ground. Your head spun from what just happened as you heard Saint’s voice against your head, “My love...I...I am so sorry.”

You held onto him tightly as you felt his arms tighten around you. “Saint,” is all you manage to choke out before raw emotion closes your throat.

There isn’t any need for words at that moment. You both took comfort in each other since you knew there are a lot of things that needed to be said, but that there are other things that needed to be taken care of first. But right now this moment belonged to you both, refusing to let even the anger against Savathûn steal it away from you.. 

You felt Saint’s words rumble in your chest as he spoke, “You saved me again.”

A grin pulled at your face as you nimbly removed his helmet, your voice sounded far more strong than you felt. “I broke time and space to get you back home. I won’t let some hive witch take you from me.  
He barked out a laugh that bolstered your soul and without missing a beat claimed your lips with his. You returned the kiss with equal passion, knowing this was the first of many that would come later when things were safe.

Handing him back his helmet, you both rose to your feet. “I love you,” he said as if it was a cosmic truth that can never be broken or denied. 

The Light that drained from you to save him began to build back up again. In the dull aching emptiness that the Light left, you felt a calm warm feeling of the love you shared fill it instead. You smiled wide, “And I love you.”

You looked down to the light that glowed faintly around your hands. Tilting your head back to meet his gaze as he placed his helmet back on, you asked with a smile. “Feel like ruining a hive witch’s plan some more?” 

Saint laughed, deep and delightful as he nodded, rolling his shoulders. “Sounds perfect to me.”

The two of you walked together heading from the hanger. You nodded back up the way towards the main section of Tower. The terror of having to fight Saint faded but the work ahead loomed large. “It’s gonna be work. Pretty sure we got to subdue Shaxx. Also might have to pay some others a visit. Eris. The Drifter, maybe. They heard it too.”

“True enough, but you aren’t alone in facing this now. You have me.” He nodded in return as you both took two steps at a time. “It’ll be work all the same, but it is worth it. We will not fail them.”

His words resonated in your soul. Savathûn had struck a blow against you all, there was no denying how hard this has been, how hard it will be. Still, they were your friends, your family, and this was your world. As dark as things were, and seemed to be for the foreseeable future, you could save them, protect them, and that was worth fighting for.

Once more into the fight went you and the one you loved most at your side, working together to make the world a brighter, better place and protect it. And nothing, not even Savathûn and her damned song would stop you. It was just a song, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit rusty so I apologize for any mistakes made in this. Hope y'all enjoy <3


End file.
